Quantum Mate Theory
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: Allen, a prostitute on the weekends, and Adam, a werewolf, know each other because they happen to be coworkers. There's just one giant problem: Adam's wolf wants Allen as his mate. AU, Adam/Millennium Earl x Allen
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: bestiality, yaoi, Allen x Adam (Millennium Earl), lemons, violence**

**Disclaimer: I don't own d. gray-man**

* * *

**So... here it is. Now it's going to be a chaptered fic. Hope you like!**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Quantum Mate Theory

Yellow eyes gleam in the darkness, staring after a beautiful, scantly-clad, albino man; this is common for the dark beast. You see, it so desperately wants to claim the freshly graduated male as its mate. The thing is a werewolf, his co-worker, Adam Millennium. Oblivious to the fact that he's being watched, the eighteen year old looks up at the sky, wishing he could be as free as the moon that shine's so cheerfully, but he can't. Due to the debts piled up from his dead guardian, Marian Cross, Allen can't live off his wages as Dr. Millennium's assistant, so he's had to improvise. In short, Allen Walker is a part-time prostitute. It disgusts him, the life he lives, but there's nothing else he can think of doing... Nothing.

* * *

The next morning, both Adam and Allen stumble into to work, the latter trying to be chipper through the persistent ache in his backside (he caters to both sexes). "Good morning, Dr. Millennium!"

The kind physicist sighs and says, "how many times have I told you to call me Adam, Allen?"

"Many~."

"Yet you still haven't done it."

Allen takes his place on the far side of the lab, watching as his boss runs around like a chicken with his head cut off; yet he still has time, and the ability, to bicker with his helper. "That's pretty obvious."

Adam rolls his eyes and gets back to work, eyes landing on the beautiful teen from time to time. "I have a gala I need to go to tonight. Do you want to be my guest?"

The question catches Allen off guard, yet he automatically says, "yes!" Any moment with his boss is precious to Allen, and a gala, that's twice as precious.

Adam raises an eyebrow at his assistant's excitement. "Are you sure?" His mouth may have said that, but his mind is totally set on 'yay!'

"I'd be delighted to."

Allen sits back with a book, one of a series that he's been so enamored with by an author with the penname A. Wolfe, catching Adam's attention. "What's the werewolf up to this time?"

A giggle and a blush come from the whitette as he's caught once more. "Fang's still being a stalker towards his co-worker."

"Isn't that kind of creepy?" Adam asks, trying not to look at the teen as he says it.

Yet another giggle makes his heart race. "Not to me… Well, it sort of is, but you can definitely tell that he's in love with Ellen." There's a lovestruck sigh that pulls on Adam's heartstrings. "I wish I had someone like that…"

Adam's eyes flash gold for a second as his wolf cries out 'take him! He's as good as ours! Take the boy!' He shakes his head and moves to the teen's side, looking down over top of the white hair at the book he wrote, having kept it a big secret. "Allen," he whispers.

"Yes, Dr. Millennium?"

"Nothing." In retaliation for what he said, the man's inner wolf howls and growls, wanting to take the boy now.

* * *

After the gala that night, they return to Allen's home, an apartment on the not so nice side of town, where there's an awkward silence that neither wants to break. So, Adam merely says goodnight and leaves the teen. 'What are you doing, idiot?! He wants us! He wants us.' The werewolf scowls at his own thoughts, wishing that he could calm the beast's desires for his assistant. "I can't do that. I can't do that to him."

* * *

Things remain strained for the entire month, when suddenly, Allen's struck with the need to go see his boss.

"Adam!" Allen opens the door to his boss' house with the keys he'd been given for when the brunette's away, smiling widely and not noticing the air of danger in the house. "Adam!" When he doesn't appear, the albino decides to go downstairs and find him.

'Allen!' On this night of the full moon, Adam's holed himself in his basement laboratory, and when he hears the sound of the whitette's voice, his wolf forces him to stay quiet as the teen descends. The moment Allen rounds the corner of the staircase, it's on him.

It's dark, and there's something there; Allen can't quite make it out. Suddenly, he's on his back, staring into the gleaming gold eyes of a wolf. Filled with fear, he can't move as it laps at his face, tasting him and trying to get in his mouth like a makeshift kiss. As he lays there, it brings a paw up to shred his clothing, bearing his body to Adam.

'We can't do this!' the physicist cries.

_'Yes, we can. He bedded another. He must be shown his place.'_

Before Allen realizes what's going on, the wolf has him flipped over and naked from the waist down. "No!" he shrieks and scrambles to get away, only to have its weight settle on top of him. "No!"

'Stop it!'

_'Never!'_

A piercingly high scream comes from Allen as the overly large beast slams it's prick into his ass. He lurches forward at the force and collapses from the waist up, his hips only up from being held by the rutting male. Sobs pass from his lips at the pain even as he's secretly glad that he had been with a very thorough client before-hand. "Adam!" he screams, hoping, no praying that the one he loves will come to his rescue. "Ad-Adam!"

Still the wolf, Adam thrusts, eventually ramming right into Allen's sweet spot. "Ahh!" Tears fall faster at the sound of pleasure, and the albino hates himself for uttering them. Yet the bliss keeps on coming, and soon, Allen's a shaking, sobbing, thrashing bag of pleasured goo. "Hah! Ahh! Nyah!" And Allen collapses over the edge.

Claws scrabble on the floor in an attempt to get in the teen's pleasurable heat even further when at last the knot that had been steadily forming pushes its way inside, eliciting a shriek from the tormented whitette. Adam whines in apology even as his knot grows harder and bigger before stopping at the size of an orange. Allen's near to passing out by the time it deflates, flooding his insides with gallons of thick, sticky cum. A weak moan passes his lips, and at last, silver eyes close.

_'Allen mate,'_ the wolf barks, making Adam internally snarl.

'What the hell are you talking about?! He'll never be able to face us again, let alone become our mate!'

_'Allen mate!_' it says stubbornly.

'He won't!'

_'Then we'll mate with him until he does!'_

'No!'

_'Why not?'_

'It'll tear him apart!'

_'Fine. Allen mate can sleep.'_

* * *

The next morning, Allen finds himself, aching, sore, feeling extremely cramped inside, and last but not least, in Adam's arms. "Dr. Millennium?" he whispers, wondering why he's there.

"Allen..." Brown eyes slide open to take in the sight of his tiny bedmate, and he softly whines. "I'm sorry..." His hand slides down over the boy's stomach that's slightly rounded from the semen still inside. "I'm sorry for what I did."

"What you did?" Allen's voice holds so much confusion that it hurts Adam's heart. "What are you talking about?"

"The wolf." Silver eyes widen as he remembers. "That was me."

"Wha? Adam, you aren't making sense."

There's a slight amount if elation in the werewolf at hearing his name come from perfect petal lips, but he can't act on it. "I'm... I'm a werewolf."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay... no bestiality in this one. :) And for future reference, Adam and his wolf aren't very connected which allows Millennium to take control of Adam's body entirely during the full moon.**

* * *

Quantum Mate Theory (Part 2)

_"The wolf." Silver eyes widen as he remembers. "That was me."_

_"Wha? Adam, you aren't making sense."_

_There's a slight amount if elation in the werewolf at hearing his name come from perfect petal lips, but he can't act on it. "I'm... I'm a werewolf."_

"What are you saying? Werewolves aren't real..." Allen trembles, thinking of the wolf's golden eyes and tries his hardest not to scramble away from the man who was just holding him.

Adam sighs and takes up the teen's hand to press a kiss to it. "Yes, they do exist. I, myself, am one. I've been one for many years..." His eyes turn gold once more, causing Allen to flinch. "You're beautiful..."

"Does your wolf think so too?"

It's Adam's turn to recoil, making him unconsciously let go of his obsession. "It does... It wants me to make you love us... It's proud of what it did..." He gets out of bed quickly, his lips turned down into a frown. "That's why I don't like it when you call me Millennium... That's its name... That's what it likes to be called..." He turns around, golden eyes carrying endless sorrow and frustration with himself. "Allen... I could have hurt you last night. I could have killed you."

_'I wouldn't have killed our mate.'_

"He's not our mate!" Adam screams aloud, making Allen reel back once more. "He hates us! It's all your fault, Millennium! It's your fault!"

_'Not my fault, Adam... You're weak. I wanted my mate. Allen will be our mate. I will make sure of it!'_

The werewolf snarls at himself and slams his fist into the wall, cracking the drywall. "Allen, you need to avoid me until the full moon's cycle is over... I suggest leaving town."

"Adam..."

"The wolf will stop at nothing until you are his." Adam turns around, biting his lip in worry. "I fear that it'll try to turn you if it has to."

'_Why are you so against him becoming ours? He will be ours, Adam.'_

'Shut up, Millennium.'

_'No! I'm sick of hiding our nature! He will be ours and you can do nothing about it!'_

Adam growls in fierce anger and stabs his nails into the meat of his palm. "Allen... you have to go. Please don't hate me..."

* * *

After spending another night with a client, Allen moves into a hotel, hoping that the wolf won't find him. He collapses onto the bed, exhausted from the constant paranoia that had plagued him all day, even though he knew that the wolf couldn't come out until night. he's sore, yet grateful that he's not torn up inside. If he was, he'd have no way to supplement his cash flow... He wishes that he had a way to do that without selling his body, but he doesn't... No one really wants to hire someone like him, and even finding new clients is hard.

It's all because of his malformed hand. He was born with a red scale-like arm, his left, that was almost paralyzed... His biological parents abandoned him because of it. Mana, his adoptive father, died when he was young, leaving him with Marian Cross... Allen hates that man with a fiery passion.

A howl has his eyes snapping open, and he freezes in fear. 'Is that Adam?' To his relief, it seems to go away, so he relaxes and finally falls asleep, falling into the land of the dreamer in which there is no werewolf that wants his body, where there's only human Adam who loves him so much.

In reality, Millennium who had smelt the boy, merely lies down outside, hoping to get a glimpse of his beauty, but Allen doesn't emerge until morning when the wolf returns home as Adam.

Allen, having a fitful night, comes out to take a walk before meeting up with another client... And then three more.

* * *

Claws click on the pavement as Millennium stalks his soon-to-be mate. It wants so desperately to force the teen to submit like it had the night before last, but it can't... There's something it wants to do first to ensure that the whitette will never leave him.

A growl has Allen turning to look at the midnight colored beast that pads ever closer, and he freezes in fear. Its golden eyes are menacing, daring the boy to run. Run so that it may catch him... and force him to be its mate. Terror runs Allen at those eyes, the ones that don't belong to the man he loves but do. They spur him into acting. He darts down an alley, trying his hardest to beat the beast and hoping that he'll get away. To his horror, the alley merely stops, a dead end; he's trapped. "No..."

The wolf's weight bears down on his back as it jumps, forcing him onto the ground as it growls. "Get off of me!" Without a care for his actual safety, he swings his arm back only to have teeth latch onto it, breaking the skin. Adam awakens in the wolf and immediately lets go, horrified at what they've done. He whines in apology and backs up before running away from the bitten boy.

Allen, feeling the creature leave sits up and brings his injured arm to his chest. Upon seeing the bite, a chocked cry resonates from his throat. "No... No. No!"


	3. Chapter 3

**PoisonousDemon: That's just cause it's new. *giggles* Thanks for being the first reviewer! Thanks.**

**MaxAngelOfDeath: Yep. *smiles***

* * *

**Well, here's the third chapter out of five. It's a pretty odd chapter (to me at least). I hope you all like it.**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

Quantum Mate Theory (Part 3)

The moon, a waxing crescent, stands resolutely in the darkness as if mocking Adam and Millennium, the latter of the two worried about the status of their mate as it's kept what it has done a secret. It had made Adam sleep so he wouldn't get into its way while it claimed the white haired beauty, then made him forget what it had done; now it has a slight amount of guilt plaguing it because Allen could be off trying to kill himself. Fear travels into Adam's mind, and he's suddenly filled with the desire to seek out his crush, deciding to search in the park: a favorite destination of the teen.

Allen walks in between the trees, fearing nothing since the voice in the back of his head starting growing and telling him that he can do whatever he wants. He's shaking, not from the cold, but from the pent up energy that disappears once the sun rises once more. He thinks it's because of the wolf that's still awakening, giving him the strength to fuel his change. Not knowing what else to do, he takes of at a dead run, covering the half-mile to the lake in two minutes. Even after doing that, there's still a need to move, dance, swim, hunt... He stills, mulling over that last part, and the image of a deer carcass comes to mind. His stomach growls despite the slight disgust that threatens to make him heave. To rid himself of the vile thoughts, he decides to take a swim, and because it's such a secluded area, he decides to strip, leaving all of his clothes by the shore.

Adam appears about ten minutes into Allen's swim, stunned by the sight of the teen drenched with droplets of water falling slowly as he stands and it becomes apparent that he's naked. The wolf internally howls its approval, making the man inch closer yet not say anything, startling the teen once Allen turns around. A choked scream comes from his mouth, and he vainly tries to cover himself. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I was looking for you."

His appraising eyes have the teen's wolf whispering naughty ideas into his mind, telling him how they need an alpha, how good it will feel when they give in, how it wants to be owned. A shock of lust makes Allen clench his legs together and whine. "Uh..." Allen tries his hardest to block the arousing thoughts even though the wolf's got him so twisted around. "Please, turn around so I can get dressed..." Thoroughly embarrassed, the two males do what is sensible: Adam hides his face and Allen dresses, despite the protests of their wolves.

"Allen..."

"Yes..."

"Why have you been hiding?"

He looks over at the man with disbelief. "You don't remember? You don't remember what you have done?! What it's done?!" Adam turns to catch those depressed yet angry silver pools as Allen tugs back the sleeve that covers up his right arm, showing the scar on the already disfigured arm. "It bit me!"

"It what?"

"It bit me..."

Horror dawns on his face, making him grab the teen's arm to be sure, and once he is, he takes a step backwards, internally screaming at his wolf. 'You bastard!'

_'He is our mate! His wolf already wants him to submit! He will be ready for us by the full moon!'_

'You bit him! I never wanted him to be a werewolf!'

_'He is now, and you cannot change it!'_ Allen and his wolf can sense the internal war within the other, and it brings a needy whine out of his mouth, making Adam look over, taking in the whitette's form that's shaking, quivering from want. _'He wants us! You can smell it. He wants us to take him!'_

'That's just the wolf! Allen doesn't want us!'

_'That arousal is not the wolf's entirely. He is tighter wrapped to his then you are to me. He and his wolf will be almost one.'_

'So Allen is...'

_'Allen is to be a true werewolf... Not only that, but a female inner wolf. With a little bit of magic you and he could have cubs and start your own pack...'_

'A pack...' The thought appeals to Adam to the point that he unconsciously moves closer to Allen, drawing another noise from the boy, until at last the teen regains his senses and pushes his coworker away.

He growls softly, showing that he doesn't want what Adam is unconsciously offering. "What are you doing?"

"You..." Adam gapes at himself. "I'm sorry..."

Allen turns his head away, trying to ignore the tight, hot feeling in his belly. "It's okay..." His deformed hand rests over his stomach feeling so odd. "Why? Why do I want to..."

"Want what?"

The younger man gets a shamed expression. "Want to lie down and give myself to you." He realizes just what he said and covers his mouth, embarrassment growing.

Adam himself blushes a bright red but says, "it's not your fault... It must be your new wolf."

The whitette closes his eyes to listen to the slight murmuring in the back of his head. "It wants me to go home with you and let you mate me... I'm alright with the first part..."

His boss nods. "Alright, come with me, Allen..."

* * *

Allen, while he still lives in his little apartment, starts to spend a lot of time with the werewolf who put him in his new predicament, trying to keep track of his finances. Now that he's got a wolf telling him that it's not okay and refusing to let him do it, he can't whore himself out, and it's obvious how much he depended on it to live. And to top it all off, every time he looks at Adam the hot feeling returns, and he starts to leak out pheromones, driving the man mad so he stays out of his friend's way.

But he couldn't three nights before the beginning of the full moon because he needed to ask a question.

"Adam?" Allen peeks around the doorway to see the alpha asleep in bed and on an impulse, moves to the man's side. The hot feeling returns, burning his belly and making him whine quietly.

Adam wakes up to the smell of the whitette's pheromones, and his wolf screams at him to take the boy. _"Mine,"_ he growls and pulls the teen to him.

Allen's eyes turn gold, and a whimper leaves his mouth as Adam leans closer, fitting their mouths together. "Adam..." A gasp is swallowed by the alpha as his will-be mate shivers beneath his groping hand that's currently taken residence underneath his shirt. His back arches into that appendage, his already hard dick hardening further. The air is clouded by the heavy chemicals that Allen's unconsciously releasing, hoping that the man will just hurry up and fuck him.

With that thought in mind, a feral growl comes from his lips, egging his turner on. "You're playing dangerously..."

"Don't care~!" The warmth in his belly burns like fire and makes the teen wail in pleasure as a hand finally slips down into his pants and touches his leaking length. "Adam... We want it. We want you~!" The word 'we' startles Adam back into his senses, and he leaps away, leaving the obviously, painfully aroused submissive alone on the bed. A loud whine, almost wolf-like leaves his lips as he bucks up into the open air, releasing his pheromones at a higher rate. "Adam~!" The normally bright silver eyes are dimmed with need yet his alpha refuses to do anything that's against his love's true wants, unknowing that no matter what, until Allen is claimed, he will continue to do this as if he were in heat.

Not knowing what else to do, Adam turns tail and runs.

A few minutes after the older wolf leaves, Allen comes back to his normal self, horrified that he had thrown himself at Adam and thinking that he'll never earn what he and his wolf both desperately wanted: an alpha to protect them. "Adam..."


	4. Chapter 4

**PoisonousDemon: Thanks, and they will in the last chapter.**

**MaxAngelOfDeath: I will! I'll update! *smiles***

**yuukikuransaama: I'll finish it, promise.**

**Rainbow-Akuma-Revolution: Tada! It's is kind of akward isn't it.**

* * *

**Fourth chapter... Out of Six... I'm adding another chapter to this story so it will be finished on Halloween. I put this out a week too soon.**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

Quantum Mate Theory (Part 4)

A grumbling noise comes out of Allen's mouth as he dresses for work the next day only to remember that he's off of work until the university comes back from break. "Thank god..." He's tired yet energized, and he mentally counts down the days since Adam bit him; his eyes snap open as he realizes tomorrow's the full moon. His eyes flash gold as on instinct he moves towards the door and his turner with fear in his heart.

'Alpha...' his wolf whispers. 'We need our Alpha to protect us. Mate us. Breed us...'

"Alpha..." Allen joins in and creeps into the hallway. His feet carry him to the older werewolf's study where the man's hunched over his latest reports. "Alpha... Alpha..."

Adam doesn't notice kindhearted whitette until his thin, wiry arms are wrapped around his chest. "Allen, what are you doing up?" His nostrils flare as the a needy scent reaches his nose, mating pheromones.

"Adam~..." Allen's heartbeat quickens to a rabbit's pace, and he rubs his face against his coworker's arm. "We need it... Please."  
Not nearly overtaken enough to agree, Adam wrenches himself out of the white wolf's grip and runs to the opposite side of the room where he deems it 'safe'. "Allen, you need to stop and think a second."

As the haze of need dims from Allen's eyes, he collapses into Adam's chair, a defeated look about him. "Do... Do you not want me?"

The man blinks curiously and asks, "what do you mean?"

"You keep running away."

The hurt look that the teen's sporting urges him to come closer but he dares not for fear that he'd lose control like he had a couple days earlier. "Allen... I-I don't want to hurt you."

Silver eyes become shiny with tears as he pulls his knees up to his chest, trying to ignore his half hard erection. "I love you..."

Despite his shock, Adam honestly replies with, "I love you too." He turns tail and runs then, leaving Allen alone once more.

* * *

Adam leans against the retaining wall outside, brown eyes half-lidded as he finally asks his wolf, 'what's wrong with him.'

'I told you he wants us.' When Adam doesn't say anything back, it mutters, 'he's practically in heat for us. The longer you wait, the worse it will become for him. I suggest that it be done before the third night of the full moon. If you don't, I will take him myself.' For an hour afterwards, the scientist's alone in his head, so he thinks and finally comes to the conclusion that he'll take Allen the day of the first transformation, tomorrow... When Allen can still almost be considered human.

* * *

The rest of that day passes in strained silence as Allen sits alone in the library, thinking mournful thoughts until Adam finally enters at eight p.m. "Hey," the teen whispers and curls in on himself tighter.

"Hey." He feels the alpha come closer until he's sitting on the couch beside him. "My wolf and I had a talk. He told me what's going on with you." Adam grabs the teen's chin and turns his head to the side, catching his lips and making the new wolf let out his pheromones at a faster pace. "I will mate you, Allen... I will make you mine." Even as the whitette's pupils dilate and he starts to erotically pant, the brunette keeps his face calm despite the fact that he just wants to throw the teen on the ground right now and knot him. "Just not tonight. I have things to pick up for tomorrow... I'll make it a better time than you've ever had with a client." With that, he leaves, and Allen's left alone, wondering what will happen to him. 

* * *

The next day appears without warning, supplying Adam and Allen amazing amounts of energy; unfortunately, it's focused mainly on trying to get the two to mate. Even when they're not in the same room, Allen continuously pumps out his pheromones and gets beyond aroused at the slightest sexual thought. By the time Adam comes to collect him, the teen doesn't notice, to focused upon his throbbing erection.

The older werewolf's entranced by the sight before him and feels himself get hard as he watches Allen's pale hand work at his turgid length. With each sound that leaves his beloved's mouth, he becomes more and more aroused, his wolf practically baying with delight. 'He's ready for us... Take him! Take him!'

Allen, too engrossed in pleasuring himself, is beyond shocked when a larger hand wraps around his and strokes. "Hah!" Silver meets gold, and the lust in the latter has Allen whining with need and arching into his love's touch. "G-god!" He lets go with his own hand, moving them both to wrap around Adam's neck. "Need you..." he whispers. "Need y-you n-ow!" He leans into the man, a fire raging inside of him that only the one who bit him could ever hope to quell. 

* * *

Allen's unceremoniously dropped onto the bed where he lays, hot, bothered and oh so needy. Adam quickly covers the teen's naked body with his own, kissing, sucking and nipping what flesh he can reach and running his calloused hands over what he cannot. Soft moans echo in the air and grow louder and louder with each touch; Allen feels like he's going to explode if Adam keeps teasing him.

Fortunately, the older werewolf seems to have had enough and roughly flips him over, and with the teen's help, he finds the lube and coats his fingers liberally. A feral growl passes his lips as he begins to finger his soon-to-be mate, mixing with the high pitched whines coming from Allen; the teen sounds like a puppy experiencing her first heat rather than a wolf, and it's oddly arousing. No human words are uttered, just grunts and growls and whimpers, but it's enough to communicate to one another that they can't wait any longer. So the brunette dutifully slicks up his dick and thrusts inside, getting a high squeal in return.

Adam howls, losing himself to the beast inside and pounds into his beta with such brutality that Allen screams and lurches forward, barely capable of holding himself up. "Ahh!" The first human sound leaves the whitette's lips, and many more follow it while be struggles to remain upright. "A-Adam!"  
The call of his name eggs Adam on, so he drives himself deeper into his mate's hole, relishing in the hot tightness. "Allen," he groans and drapes himself over the teen like a rutting wolf, reminiscent of when Millennium raped the albino a month earlier. "Damn..."

"Hya! Adam!" A keening sound leaves the teens mouth, and he struggles to move himself onto one hand, his erection straining for attention. Adam immediately picks up on this and strokes Allen's member, unknowingly bringing him to release much faster than they thought. Milky white streams shoot onto the boy's belly and the sheets as his anal muscles spasm violently and toss Adam over the edge; he whines once more as a steady warmth builds in his stomach and he falls forward, only held up by his mate.

"Mine."

Allen smiles weakly at that. "Yours." 

* * *

A low, pained whine tumbles from his mouth as the moon rises, and Allen whimpers, seeing Adam change out of the corner of his eye. The huge black wolf nuzzles his hand, urging him to calm even though his bones feel like they're melting; then one breaks. He screams, falling to the floor as the burning sensation of his bones breaking and reforming and the fur rising from his skin overcomes him and renders him practically useless. Then suddenly, it's over.

He, a silken, white wolf with blazing gold eyes opens his eyes to see his alpha gazing down at him, calculating my. "Allen?" he murmurs.

"Adam..." Their muzzles run across one another like a kiss, signifying a love that wouldn't end... As long as the moon had any say in the matter.


	5. Chapter 5

**PoisonousDemon: Thanks and I'm glad :D**

**yuukikuransaama: I'm glad. *smiles***

**Panda Master X: It's not over, silly. There's still a chapter after this one!**

* * *

**Second to Last Chapter! Whoo!**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

Quantum Mate Theory (Part 5)

"Are you sure you're okay with me being here?"

Adam sighs and grabs a stack of boxes out of his car; he's heard that question far too many times recently for his own happiness. "I'm positive. You're my mate, you'll stay in my house."

Allen grabs his own box, the last one for he was able to pack it all up into a measly five, and follows obediently, a giddy smile on his pale face. "I love you..."

"Love you too." The older werewolf looks over his shoulder and is instantly reminded of the what he left behind when he came to this town... Perhaps, they'd like to visit. "How do you feel about exploring a new forest tonight?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Millennium howls, telling the others of his beautiful mate in hopes that they will forgive him for leaving them all alone. Allen cocks his head in curiosity, not understanding what the black wolf is doing in the slightest. "Adam?" The wolf makes an almost annoyed sound. "Sorry. Millennium, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Go back to your games." The excitable beta barks and wags his tail happily before running off to play in the patches of moonlight. "Such innocence..." 'Our mate is an odd one, Adam.'

'I know. But is that such a bad thing?'

'No... He reminds me of Neah.' That names enough to make Adam feel like he's been slapped, and he unconsciously makes himself give up any rights to their body. He can't bear the thought of the gray wolf he left behind.

* * *

The third day of the full moon is spent with the two wolves lounging comfortably on the couch and watching movies; ironically Allen's favorite horror flicks are all about werewolves. "You know I actually know a wolf that acts like this."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, Tyki's pretty much an Oliver."

The two are watching The Curse of the Werewolf, a movie from 1961 about a boy who was born a wolf; it's his second favorite. "I wanna meet him then."

"Perhaps one day."

When it ends, Allen's on the floor in seconds, rifling through his extensive collection. "Okay, what next? Red Riding Hood, An American Werewolf in London, Blood Moon, The Wolf Man, Underworld, Dog Soldiers, The Werewolf of London, Silver Bullet, Ginger Snaps; we have to watch that before Ginger Snaps 2: Unleashed and then Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning; Blood and Chocolate..." He shoots up with excitement. "Let's watch Blood and Chocolate!" Adam watches him with mild curiosity before dredging up the courage to ask why he's so excited. "Because it's kind of a romance movie as well as a pinch of horror between a male human and female werewolf."

"Okay... I didn't know you were so obsessed..."

"Not obsessed, passionate."

"You're passionate about all things werewolf?"

"Yep!"

"Including me?"

Silver catches brown, and a wide grin crosses the boy's features. "No. I'm obsessed with you." Allen giggles as the movie starts, excited to watch it with a werewolf who could give commentary as to whether or not it's realistic. After a while something occurs to the teen; "what was Millennium doing last night?"

Adam goes completely still, not sure if telling his mate will make him angry. 'Perhaps I should go get a peace offering…' He stands up, saying, "I'll be right back." Allen raises an eyebrow in question, knowing instantly that something's up, but doesn't say a word. A few minutes later, the older werewolf comes back with a box of thin mints, a plate of miterashi dango, and a half of a cheesecake. "Here."

"This is a peace offering, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"What did you do? Or not tell me?" The whitette crosses his arms yet accepts the food anyway; he never turns down food.

"Well, he… I…"He looks away and answers, "I used to have a pack… And we were kind of trying to tell them that I have you. I kind of want you to meet them, but there's kind of a problem…"

Allen growls, a purely frustrated sound. "What kind of problem?"

"My old boyfriend is a part of that pack…"

"Old boyfriend?!" In an instant, he's out of the door with Adam running after him.

"We split up years ago!"

"You still didn't tell me about him! How do I know that you don't still love him?!"

"Because, we weren't mates…" Allen stops dead and turns around, surprised. "Wolves are monogamous. You are, and will always be, my only mate." Adam stalks forward and wraps his arms around the teenager. "I love you." A soft whine comes from Allen's throat in apology, and it makes his alpha smile. "My angel. You're a blessing; you know that?"

* * *

A word, soft and whispered in his ear has Allen turning to look at his alpha, silver eyes glowing brightly in the sunset's light. _"Mate..." _As the sun fades away and the moon rises upwards into the sky, they stand together, turning into their wolf forms without much effort this time. Instead of running around, they sit together, asking in the light.

"Millenni!" The black wolf jumps up in front of the white one, watching as a little bluish pup comes running towards him. "Millenni!"

"Road?"

More appear in the trees of all colors: gray, blue, black, red, brown... "Who are they?" Allen asks.

"My pack."


	6. Chapter 6

**Keira2398: Well, this is the last of it.**

**Shirubagure: Thanks. And yes they will, for a bit.**

**Rainbow-Akuma-Revolution: Pretty much, yeah.**

* * *

**The last chapter... It's been such a good little story for me... *cries* I'll miss it. But I have to go on to more things... Like a Supernatural/D. Gray-Man crossover...**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

Quantum Mate Theory (Part 6)

Allen stares at the wolves in his and Adam's house, unsure of how to take them. When they'd first saw Adam protecting him, they were put off, not understanding why his alpha wanted him so, until Road decided he was okay and jumped on him. The other's quickly followed her example and started sniffing him, deciding whether or not to call him family.

Neah stares at the boy in front of him, unsure of how to take Adam's mate; he's happy that the man found love, but he still loves the black wolf event though he's now mated to Tyki. Slowly, he drops his head into his hands and asks, "how did the two of you meet?" The other werewolves perk up in curiosity.

"We work to together, but it wasn't until recent that I learned what he is."

Road giggles. "He told you? He's not a very open person…"

"I kind of had to." Adam gets a shamed expression on his face that makes Allen reach over and grab his hand. "Millennium raped Allen last full moon."

At that uttered taboo, the wolves look furious, so the gentle whitette calms them with the words. "It's okay… I may not trust Millennium, but it wasn't Adam. I love Adam; I've loved him for over a year now." He snuggles into his alpha, showing the Noah family that he doesn't care about the past transgression, and it warms their hearts; Adam deserves to find love, even if it isn't Neah.

"When were you bitten?" the gray wolf asks.

"The last night of the last full moon. I, um… I…" It's Allen's turn to get a look of shame that has them interested. "I used to be part-time prostitute…"

"What?!"

"I needed the money, and people don't like to hire me because of my deformity." He rubs the back of his head sheepishly, wondering if they're going to ask to see it; he isn't disappointed.

"What deformity?" Road looks so innocent when she utters those words that he feels no qualms about showing her his arm.

The sleeve's pulled up to show her the disturbing red appendage, and in that moment, he's once again reminded of how gross it looks. "It doesn't detract in your beauty to me, Allen." He looks up at his mate and smiles, calming again.

"I know it's ugly, but it's how I am…"

Tyki reaches out to pat the teen's head, a gesture of affection in the pack. "It's not ugly, Shounen."

"Yeah!"

The calls and cries have him smiling, feeling loved, a part of a family for once in his life, and a couple of tears gather in the corners of his eyes and silently begin to fall. "Allen?"

He looks up at Adam and smiles sadly. "I've never had so many people who cared before…"

"That's what families are for," Lulubell whispers.

"Family…" His grin widens. "I have a family." He launches himself into Adam's side with a cry of, "thank you!"

* * *

That night, Adam and Allen hole themselves up in the alpha wolf's bedroom, intending to get a moment of privacy. There's nothing sexual about it, and that's just fine. The house has been to hectic all day; apparently, as the oldest Noah had told him, it's always like that. He says that it was actually much worse when they were younger, and that blows Allen's mind.

In the present moment, the whitette has his head lying on Adam's chest a slight wolf-like sound of contentment rising from him. "Do you think they like me?"

"I'd say yes."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know my pack." He looks down upon the frail body beside him with curiosity. "What's brought this on?"

Allen sighs, not quite sure if this will anger Adam or not. "I don't think Neah likes me."

"Eh?" The older wolf looks back on that morning and shakes his head. "He's just curious. He doesn't hate you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

"When does Allen-kun wake up?" Neah asks, speaking for the first time at breakfast between him and his ex; no one else is awake.

"Soon enough."

"Good… Adam…"

"Yes?" The black wolf looks up at the gray one, wondering what he wants to say next.

"Did he ever tell you if he knew someone named Mana?"

"Your brother?"

"Yeah." A mournful smile comes to Neah's face. "He told me that he adopted a boy and named him Allen."

Adam recalls a conversation from a year earlier, and his eyes widen. "Mana was Allen's adoptive father's name."

"He's my nephew then. I'm glad that he's well cared for."

* * *

Allen stares at his banking statement with disdain that night, muttering dark things under his breath as he realizes that his life sucks. "What's wrong, Shounen?"

He looks over his shoulder at the newly arrived Tyki and says, "my second guardian, Marian Cross."

"Oh… The Jasdevi twins had a run in with him…"

"Didn't end well, did it?"

"No."

"He's such a bastard."

"Agreed."

* * *

_Morning…_

_Goodbye, mother_

_The moon disappears_

_Morning…_

_Loneliness returns_

_Wolves part ways_

_Morning…_

_Go away_

_Let mother return_

_Night…_

_Hello, moon_

_Our mother reappears_

Neah sets down Allen's poem with a soft smile that Adam's relieved to see. "He is happy now, isn't he?"

"Yes," the younger responds, a loving look on his face. "He is content with his new life… with being your mate…" That look fades into determination. "You must return. Our rivals are trying to over throw us!"

"The Black Order is still at it? On what grounds are they against us?"

"They claim that you have abandoned our people to live a human life. They claim that you will never take a werewolf mate."

They both share similar toothy smiles, eyes glowing gold, violent, vicious and feral. "I'll just have to prove them wrong."

* * *

The next full moon, the Noah pack is loaded up in their cars and go back to their home, Adam and Allen following in the former's jeep. "Tonight's going to be very awkward for you."

"Eh?" Allen gives him an adorable confused expression, but Adam has not time to think about that.

"It is tradition for the Grand Alpha to take his mate publically… before we turn into wolves… So you'll have to be human… and so will I." Silence. "Allen?"

Tyki nearly swerves off the road when he's startled by the sound of Allen swearing at his mate. All of the wolves subtly look back, even if they're in the first two cars as if they could see the teen beating at his alpha as though it were all his fault… Technically, it isn't, but Allen really doesn't care at the moment; he's too set on the fact that Adam kept it a secret. The silence that follows is almost scary, especially when the sound of Adam's pained cry reaches their ears. Neah smiles and says almost happily, "Allen just elbowed him in the groin."

* * *

A group of teenaged wolves from the Black Order stand off to the side of the clearing, wondering who the poor mate of Adam Millennium is. "Isn't it weird how excited people are to see Alpha Millennium take his mate?" They all look over at the older brother of Lenalee Lee who has just arrived. "It seems almost taboo in a way."

"Nii-san!"

Komui merely smiles at her and says, "I heard that it's a teenager."

"A teenager?!"

"Yep, about 18 or so. And there's a rumor that his mate is a boy."

Kanda, a blue wol, smirks; he secretly supports the Noah alpha in the ways he's changed their people, and he's not the only one. "I bet Levierrier's going ballistic."

"Wouldn't surprise me. I bet-" he cuts off as the Noah's arrive choosing instead to watch with bated breath as they walk in together, the Earl and a small white haired form in the back.

Adam takes his place in a stage of sorts before looking about the gathered packs. "Ah, it has been a long time since we have all gathered, hasn't it?" He smiles slightly, almost darkly. "I believe the last time was to tell you all that I would be leaving my affairs in Neah's hands. In the time that I have been away, I have found my only. If it weren't for the ancient laws I am bound to, I would have kept him a secret for much longer as he is only newly turned. This will be his second moon." He holds out his hand for the teen to take and leads him to his side. "This is my mate, Allen Walker; Neah's adopted nephew."

Whispers break out then, wonder at what kind of person Allen is being the most common. "I ask your favor, my people, to cast out an old tradition for Allen is not okay with it. He's barely okay with me seeing him half-naked."

"Tradition is tradition!"

"You can't change things!"

"Is he such a shameful whore that you can't show him off?!"

At the last, Allen can no longer be silent. "So what if am a whore? So what if I was a paid prostatute so I could pay off the debts I was stuck with by my second adoptive father, totaling nearly a million dollars? Am I so unworthy to be Adam's mate?" His silver eyes glow with contempt for the one who spoke, asking him to dare speak again.

"Allen..."

He looks over at his alpha and silently pleads to be held; it's too much. Thankfully, he feels the man's strong arms wrap around him, and he finally relaxes. "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too."

"Take me if you have to... It'll be okay."

"You aren't comfortable with it."

"I'm not comfortable with a lot of things that have happened in my life, but I'll deal, just like I always have."

"You shouldn't have to."

Allen's gaze falls to the ground. "But I will for you. Anything for you." Unbeknownst to them, eavesdropping wolves began to spread what their conversation was about, and in minutes, a roaring type of cheer echoes throughout the hollow. "Change the tradition!"

Despite his shock, Adam grins and whispers in Allen's ear, "it seems that they like you." When he gets a soft smile back, he turns his attention back to his people. "I, Adam Millennium, hereby change the ancient tradition!"

The moon rises into the sky shortly later, bringing forth happy howls as the packs transform, but the Noah's it seems don't. "What?" Allen looks over at Adam who smiles.

"We choose if we want to change. Do you want to?"

"I do."

"Then do it."

Allen nods and before everyone's eyes shifts into the snowy wolf, so much smaller than most of them. He yips in excitement and wags his tail like a pup, making one wolf in particular scoff. "Silly Moyashi."

"Yuu?" Allen sniffs the air and runs toward the blue wolf, tackling him to the ground. "Hiya, BaKanda!"

* * *

"He's a childhood friend?" Allen nods frantically from his spot beside Kanda that next morning. "Interesting."

"How so?"

The adorable look on the albino's face has even Kanda smiling. "I'm from a rival pack."

"Oh... So?! You're still my friend." After a moment, he mutters, "you are my friend right?"

"Of course. I'll always be your friend."

The whitette grins and cocks his head slightly to the side, looking like the moon, herself, reincarnated. "Adam..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to run away, and you have to catch me. If you have to ask why, I'll elbow you again."

* * *

Allen runs as fast as he can through the woods, egging Adam on to follow, mark him and claim him again in the forest where the alpha first took his place as the leader of his kind. He doesn't know the place as well as the older wolf, but he's determined to make him work for it. Even though he's making Adam give chase, he unconsciously releases his distinct pheromones to lead his love to him no matter how far away he gets from him. He launches himself over the creek before hiding in a nest of copse, hoping that Adam will just pass by, but the black wolf does not. He snags his mate by the leg and drags his struggling form out with a low growl. "I believe that I caught you..."

"Then," Allen purrs, "you may claim your prize."

"I intend to."

After a quick sniff to make sure that they're alone in which he gets a delicious noseful of pheromones, Adam starts sucking at his neck, biting lightly at their mating mark as his hands make quick work of the teenager's buttons so they can explore the pale flesh underneath. Their lips lock together, tongues engaging in a ferocious battle that steals away any semblance of stopping, and Allen breaks it to gasp once Adam's fingers start playing with his nipples, eliciting a shuddering moan because of the moral feral side that calls for him to give in most utterly.

The teen whines and pushes his mate off before getting onto his knees and forearms to display his ass. Adam growls in warning, telling Allen not to tempt him so, still the teenager does, even going so far as to push his jean and boxers out of the way. "Just do it... We want it." There's that 'we' again; oh, how Adam hates it. It's like it'll never be just him and Allen: there will be four of them for all eternity. He's drawn out of his thoughts by something that astonishes him, and he creeps closer to observe. As Allen lets out a choked moan/whine, a clear substance drips steadily from his ass: self-lubricant. "Wha-what's g-going on?"

"Nothing that you should worry about." He slips a finger into the other's slick hole, noting how easy an entry it was, so he sticks in another.

"A-Adam!" Allen struggles to keep calm as he feels more liquid drip out of his entrance, and he wonders if Adam understands what's happening to him. The older wolf's fingers pump in and out languidly, feeling the passage ease up in the intensity that it squeezes them before adding two more at once and causing Allen to scream. "Sorry..."

"It's okay... Just... I want it." The albino's barely aware of anything else once his alpha's dick presses against his entrance; all he can think about is how much he needs it, and his wolf isn't helping much on that end either. A sharp whine comes from his mouth once Adam presses in, pure pleasure assaulting his brain. "Oh, A-Adam... Please. God, just..."

"Just what?"

"Take me!" He lurches forward when Adam slams in, his forearms barely bracing him with those powerful thrusts testing his strength. "Hyah!" His head snaps back in an attempt to get air, and he nearly bites his own tongue when his prostate is brushed. "M-mate m-me..." His back bows slightly when Adam covers it, fucking his mate like the animals they turn into, and as much as he'd have hated admitting it a few months prior, he loves it. "Give it... T-to me... Ahh! Hah... Ahh!"

Allen's the first to go off, shooting his seeds at a very powerful thrust, and Adam lets go soon afterwards, flooding the albino with his potent sperm. The whitette chuckles at a similar thought as his mate pulls out, making Adam ask, "what?"

"I was just thinking that if I were female, I'd be pregnant by now..."

"You still could be..." Adam gives him a soft smile. "If you wanted to."

"Not yet... One day." Allen grins lazily and cuddles into his mate. "We've got a lot of time to think about that."


End file.
